1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a drawer apparatus for use in an expansion card of an industrial computer, an industrial computer including the drawer apparatus, and a method for accommodating an expansion card of an industrial computer in the drawer apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An industrial computer or an industrial personal computer or an IPC for short refers to a computer of tasks used in the industrial field. The industrial computer includes a strong housing, and the housing especially protects the industrial computer from influences such as environment factors (such as dust), electromagnetic interference, and/or water. Generally, the industrial computer is applied to process visualization, robot technologies, industrial automation, testing and experiment board working modes, and the like. The industrial computer for devices within an administrative area needs to be very strong and does not easily have a fault. The industrial computer may include a housing, and an expansion board or an expansion card may be pushed into the housing by means of a drawer-shaped support and then is drawn from the housing. JP 2013-20 59 96 A and U.S. Pat. No. 6,950,301 B2 separately describe the drawer-shaped support for use in an expansion card.